


My Body's Your Party

by chesapeakecannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Porn with some plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/pseuds/chesapeakecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hannibal's and Will's first anniversary and Will has a little surprise for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body's Your Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic. This is a songfic so it only makes sense to listen while you read to feel the full effect  
> The song is titled Body Party by Ciara
> 
> Here's a link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bobv8xMr8qk

It was the couple's first anniversary together. Hannibal had given Will some new plaid shirts, a new fishing pole and a nice dinner for the two of them, chicken liver & pineau pâté with a 1957 Château Mont-Redon and a lovely Coeur à la Crème with Caramelized Strawberries to top it off.

Will was flabbergasted at what Hannibal gave him he had never felt so loved by anyone before

“Hannibal, you didn't have to give me anything I would have been fine with the dinner” Will said

“Hush my dear William, you deserve nicer things in life and Im glad I have someone to spoil” Hannibal chuckled softly

Ever since they started their intimate relationship Hannibal would always buy him nice things. He wanted to pamper Will, and make him feel special. Now that they have been together for a while, Will wanted to change that.

“Alright since we all done with me now its time for you, go the living room and sit in the big chair and wait for me” Will spoke as he stood up from his chair.

“Why?” Hannibal smiled “What are you planning to do to me?”

With a saucy stare Will said “You'll see” and with that he strutted away

 

Hannibal walked into the living room and sat on the big chair like he was told. He  
put both of his arms on each of the arm rest and though to him self “This will be interesting”

And as soon as the thought ran from his mind he saw Will and in that moment every dirty thought saturated his mind.

Will walked in black shorts and a CD in his hand. He walked over to the stereo to slide the CD in and pressed play

The song started with a slow but sensual beat and then came with Ciara's voice

_My body is your party, baby_  
 _Nobody's invited but you baby_

Will moves the middle of the room and turns around so that Hannibal can see his perky bottom

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_  
 _Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_  
 _Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_  
 _We in the zone now, don't stop_

He moves his hips side to side to start and then he drops down and rises himself up slowly and continues the dance

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_  
 _I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

He struts over to Hannibal, puts his hands on his shoulders and starts gyrating. Will sees the bulge in Hannibal's pants and he knows he's doing right.

Hannibal had everything in his power not to grab Will and not pound him but he kept calm and kept his hands to the side. His cock straining against his pants and twitching with every thrust Will made.

_I'm doing this little dance for you_  
 _You got me so excited_  
 _Now it's just me and you_  
 _Your body's my party, let's get it started_

By now, Will was rock hard, but he enjoyed seeing Hannibal at this point so he getting off of this. He decided Hannibal needed more so he got on top of him to straddle and grind on him

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_  
 _I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_  
 _Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

Will whispers in Hannibal's ear “I love you so much hanni, you do so much for me I'm glad I’m making you feel special”

Hannibal lets out a few breathy moans and says “Will...p-please I need this”

Will couldn't take it anymore he got off of Hannibal to take his shorts off and so Hannibal can take his trousers and boxers off

_The things I wanna do to you_  
 _My body's calling you_  
 _I'm having so much fun with you_  
 _Now it's just me on you_

They didn't even need lube they were both ready. Hannibal slid his cock into Will as they both moaned in unison.

Will went up and down on Hannibal's cock both enjoying the pleasure of the other.

Hannibal moaned “Ah Will you feel so tight, the tightest I ever felt from you”

Will started to bounce on Hannibal's member showing he was ready for release “Ohh H-hanni please touch m-me I need it”

Hannibal obliged and grabbed a hold of Will's base and stroked it a few times before they both came.

White streaks covered Will's stomach and Hannibal's chest, Will's hole was filled to the brim with Hannibal's cum.  
Will got off of Hannibal and sat on his lap as the two kissed slowly.

“Happy anniversary Hanni” Will breathed out  
“Happy anniversary to you too Willam” Hannibal said softly

They both sat together to rest, they didn't even noticed the song was still playing in the background as it was ending, they was so sated to care

 

_Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my very first fic so i'm really excited!! Please leave comments I really want to improve with my writing and I can't do that without advice but anyways thank you for reading!


End file.
